Thomas The Tank Engine: Rail Crossing Adventures
by Zakman
Summary: The Island of Sodor gets new engines from around the world. From big engines to little engines as the era of steam is slowly fading away. These engines find sanctuary in the only place where steam will always be held in high regards.
1. Chapter 1

Two Engines and a Half-Ton Freight.

It was a calm, sunny day on the island of Sodor. The engines were working hard for Sir Topham Hat's railway for this day was the first of a busy season. Many visitors came to the island for its most memorable and exciting places to see. Sir Topham Hat made sure that Gordon pulled the express for the sights that were on the other side of the island. James, Emily, and Boco handled the local main line trains. Thomas, Duck, and Oliver handled the branch lines.

The passenger system was well taken care of, but one obstacle remained: the freight. The branch line freight was easily solved with Toby, Percy, and Mavis. But the mainline had more freight to deal with. Sir Topham Hat sent Henry and Murdoc to deal with the freight. At first it seemed this task would be easy. Henry and Murdoc worked side by side pulling the freight trucks where they needed to be, but when they reached Knapford yards, the lines were filed with heavy freight. Murdoc said to Henry that he could do it. So Murdoc backed into one line and coupled himself to the trucks. The trucks, who loved their rest, didn't want to go.

"No no no...," they said, "we won't go."

This made murdoc furious as he pulled hard.

"Yes yes yes, enough of your rest," Murdoc said but to no avail.

He could not pull this heavy train. Henry thought of an idea and coupled in front of Murdoc. Together they were able to pull the line of trucks and had to do so for the next line. They couldn't do it one at a time or otherwise the sir topham hat's freight will be far behind on schedule. As the two engines finally backed into the last line, the two together were off. They huffed and puffed and pulled their heavy load as they trundled down the line. However the load was so heavy that the engines were pulling harder than both could take. The drivers on both engines saw this and bellowed, "HOLD STEADY BOYS!". The engines couldn't hear as they were determined to get the freight on time. They reached Gordon's hill and then it happened.

The hill did not help the engines and the freight train pulled back with both engines attached to them. They sped backwards down the line, a runaway train call was notified as the switches were made for them. The trucks ran down as they headed towards a large and unoccupied siding. The siding only had a buffer at the end. There was a mighty bang. The buffers went flying as the freight was off the rails, and so was poor Henry and Murdoc. The two engines and their freight slid and crashed below the small hillside. Edward and Molly arrived with the breakdown train as soon as they heard the incident. The drivers and firemen were alright and had minor injuries. They jumped out before the engines crashed.

Sir Topham Hat was there a few minutes later. He was angry at the engines, but when the drivers explained the cause, he had a sad expression on his face.

"I see...Henry and Murdoc. I have to apologize for the trouble that the trucks were too heavy for you. But instead of pulling the freight like you did, you should have pulled it row by row."

"Yes sir..., Henry said.

"We are sorry sir," Murdoc said.

"Sorry is not enough to explain that we have now more freight to deliver and two engines out of commission. You must go to the works to be repaired. This looks like to be some time before you can run again so I must bring a substitute in. I need to find an engine who can handle long freight trains easily," replied Sir Topham Hat.

With that he leaves as the engines were taken away. Let's hope he finds that engine


	2. Chapter 2

Zachery the Big Boy

A new engine arrived in the Island of Sodor. It was a special delivery from America. Sir Topham Hat heard of the investment and paid for its service. Thomas arrived on the transfer station to his branch line and Henry arrived from the main line. The two saw the new visitor and they couldn't believe their eyes. The engine was a large ebony black engine consisting of four pilot wheels two pairs of eight driving wheels and 4 rear wheels. Its tender was half the size of the engine.

Henry was the first to speak to the engine, "H-H-Hello...Who are you?"

"Why hello. A pleasure to meet you. I am a Union Pacific Big Boy," The engine said, "Sir Topham Hat called me from America to help you with some heavy freight. So where do I start?" The engine smiled. He couldn't wait to help his new found acquaintances.

Thomas, however, wasn't impressed. He thought the engine was just going to act like gordon.

"We don't need an American steamie to do OUR jobs," Thomas said as he puffed off with Annie and Clarabel hissing steam at the big boy.

The big boy looked hurt, but Henry smiled and said, "Don't mind Thomas. He just doesn't trust new engines, but he is a good engine. It is nice to meet you too Mr. uh"

The big boy smiled and said, "Please...call me Zachery."

"Well then Zachery," smiled Henry, "let's see what you can do."

With that the two set off. They arrived at Knapford Yards where the whole line of freight was waiting. Henry had explained the situation to Zachery about how Murdoc and Henry tried to pull this line of freight to no avail. Zachery, smiling and with confidence in his boiler, backed up and coupled to the long line of heavy freight and began to pull the freight. At first the trucks, who were enjoying their cozy little spot, lurched back with their brakes and said, "NO NO NO! We won't go!"

"Yes you will. Yes you will, we've got to go!" Said Zachery. He wasn't going to have any nonsense from the trucks. His wheels began to spin and grip the rails as he slowly but surely pulls the trucks. Henry was surprised as the trucks slowly but surely were trying to stay put. Zachery gives one more ounce of puff and finally the trucks moved.

"Ok ok ok! Don't be rough! Don't be rough!" They cried.

"Good then let's go" Zachery said, determined to get to his destination.

With a mighty whistle and a lot of steam, he was off, trundling down the line. It was a sight to see really. Many of the by standers were staring at awe as Zachery smiled and whistled to them, "Poooop pooooop. Hello!". When he reached Gordon's hill, the trucks tried pulling back. The weight that they carried would bring an engine back so, and Zachery was no different. Zachery, however, was not intending on giving up. He puffed and he pulled. He pulled and he puffed.

"I can do it...I can do it," He said puffing and panting

"No you can't. No you can't" Said the trucks.

Slowly but surely Zachery reached the top, and pulled them over the hill. The trucks did not play any tricks after that. Having experience with troublesome trucks, Zachery knew how to behave with them. Rather than making them feel cross, he simply replied with a friendly whistle.

"Come along now, we can't be late." Zachery smiled to his freight.

"We're coming along. We're coming along," they replied smoothly.

He reached Edward's station where the good's yard was just up ahead. Zachery delivered the freight there and just waiting for him was Edward and Sir Topham Hat. Sir Topham Hat was very pleased at this work.

"Very good Zachery. Your next task is to collect some trucks from the smelter's yards," he said.

"Yes sir, right away," Zachery replied steaming to get ready to go.

Edward quickly said, "Also could you find out where Thomas is. He was supposed to be back with some goods from the smelter's yards."

Zachery frowned but agreed. He was still hurt about what Thomas said to him earlier, but he had a job to do and a promise to make. With a whistle and some hiss of steam, Zachery ran as fast as he could to the smelter's yards. Thomas was at the smelter's yards waiting for his train to be loaded. The foreman on duty was on his lunch break, and so the train could not be loaded. Arry and Bert were there making fun of Thomas. They constantly were teasing him about how small he was compared to them. Thomas tried everything but nothing would make them go away.

"You can't scare us, you are just a small steamie," They teased.

Thomas tried everything, but he could not make them go away. He just hoped that something could be down to chase Arry and Bert away. Suddenly the ground shook a bit and the rails rattled. Arry and Bert look around at first in shock trying to see what was going on, but could see nothing. Then, to their surprise and horror, they see a big tender followed by the engine that had the tender. Zachery looked cross as he saw and heard the two diesels making fun of Thomas.

"Hello boys, I came for my freight...So why not be good diesels and fetch them," Zachery said firmly.

The diesels were so frightened they did exactly that. Thomas and Zachery spent the rest of the day pulling their trucks and became good friends. Thomas wondered why Zachery wasn't mad at him for earlier. His response was: It doesn't matter what country an engine comes from, but a steamie is a steamie tide and true."


	3. Chapter 3

Size Isn't Everything

There is an old saying amongst the trains of yesteryear, "Size doesn't always mean everything". The engines were working very hard one fine day as Zachery was pulling the Heavy Freight Express. He loved doing this job the most. To be modest, he never boasted about it, and he never showed any sign of fuss. He wanted to be a really useful engine.

Gordon who was also a big and very grand engine, pulled the express. He loved doing this the most to make him feel very important. He always believed that pulling the express was the only important job on the island, and is the only engine to pull it. Ever since Zachery's arrival, Gordon always thought it best that the bigger you were in size, the grander you are in the eyes of many. It made him cross and secretly jealous when the other engines were talking about how Zachery was pulling a long line of freight thundering down the line. Gordon replied with a hiss.

"Pah," he said, "An engine who can pull freight gets more attention compared to an engine who pulls the express? You must be joking."

"Well," replied Duck, "They do say that if Zachery is able to pull long lines of freight, he can pull long line of coaches."

James chuckled and teased, "That means he just might take your job, Gordon."

Gordon didn't reply. He didn't know James was teasing, and this made him think to himself. "Could it be true?" he thought, "What am I going to pull then?" This made him worried.

The next day when Gordon's fireman lit and stoked his fire, and his driver was at his controls, Gordon thought to himself, "Yes I do it. I will pull ten coaches." He hurries off to fetch the coaches. Thomas and Percy where at the big central station when they saw Gordon coming in with a lot of steam and 10 coaches behind him.

"Bless me," said Thomas, "I've never seen Gordon try and pull ten coaches before."

Percy cheekily replied, "Probably he's going for a new record."

The two watch Gordon as Gordon waits for his passengers were all on board. The conductor waved his green flag and blew his whistle. Gordon blew his whistle.

"Poop poop! I'm ready!"

"We're ready too!" sang the coaches.

And with that they were off. Gordon's boiler ached and his wheels moaned as they trundled down the main line. The driver was checking the valves making sure everything was working, "Keep steady Gordon," he said, "You are doing fine."

"If he can do it, I can do it. If he can do it, I can do it." Gordon said, determined to be a grand engine. What happened next no one will know. Perhaps Gordon wanted to go faster, or his driver forgot to let off steam. As soon as the next station was in sight, Gordon felt a bang as he let of enormous amounts of steam.

"Oooooooo I feel weak!" He said with a groan. Gordon stopped at the station for his driver, firman, and the station mechanic to look him all over.

"Well," the mechanic said, "Not only did he break the safety valve, one of his boiler pipes came loose."

"Well we shall have to get another train…at this rate the train will be behind schedule, causing delay," Said the driver to the station conductor nearby.

While Gordon had to me removed from his express, Zachery was called to pull the train. Zachery himself was worried. Pulling heavy freight and trucks was one thing, but pulling coaches with people inside was an entirely different matter. He set off to where Gordon and the express was stationed. Upon his arrival, he saw Gordon at a siding sulking as he was being repaired. He backed up to the train slowly and carefully. He accidentally banged the coaches as the coupler connected him to the passenger train. Gordon grew sadder still as he saw Zachery with his express.

"Oh dreary me," he said, "I have been replaced."

The return journey home for the passengers was not a smooth one. As much as Zachery tried to go slow and steady along the main line, the coaches rocked and rattled, clicked and clanked, biffed and bumped along. The passengers inside were holding on to their seats for dear life. Their luggage was jumping up and down, and some even fell on some passenger's heads. When Zachery reached grand central station, passengers exited the train and to head to the ticket office, exclaiming how this was a bad railway. Sir Topham had was quick to quell the noise and asked Zachery to bring Gordon back.

Zachery pulled Gordon home as the two shared a wonderful conversation.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble with the passengers," said Zachery, "I never was good with passenger trains."

"Don't be sorry," said Gordon, "I shouldn't have pulled so many coaches. I was only trying to be a grand engine."

"Why you are Gordon," said Zachery smiling, "I could never pull a passenger train as grandly and smoothly as you can. I just prefer my heavy freight."

With that the two engines became great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Points and Rain

Zachery, the Big Boy, loved his new home on the Island of Sodor. He is always seen pulling a long line of freight trucks from Knapford yards, to the harbor, and to the scrap yards. He was a kind engine despite his big size, that Thomas and Percy teasingly call him, "a gentle giant". Murdoc returned from the works since his accident, and resumed working in Knapford yards. This left poor Zachery usually watching from the siding. The siding was his only place to rest in, due to the fact he was too big for the engine sheds. It also made it uncomfortable when it rained. This left Zachery cold, wet, and miserable. One morning, the fat controller arrived to give Zachery some good news.

"I have found work for you. Boco the diesel engine needs help on the island's newest rail yard. It's too much work for one engine, and," the fat controller said with a smile, "I also ordered a big shed for the both of you to rest in."

"Oh thank you sir!" Zachery said with a big smile on his face. When he arrived at the yard, he saw trucks and special coaches as far as the eye can see. Boco was waiting for him as Boco sounded his horn to greet Zachery. The two worked alongside each other, and told stories to each other to pass the time. At one afternoon, Zachery was telling the tale about how one time he ran into trouble with rain and was off the rails at a point that was broken.

James, the great red engine, passed by and snorted at the story, "Rain never harmed an engine like me." We all know James was lying of course. He keeps forgetting that one time he got stuck at Gordon's hill during the rain.

"Rain is dangerous to any engine," Boco said, defending Zachery.

"And," continued Zachery, "faulty points cause nasty accidents."

"Pugh," chortled James, "Won't happen to the likes of me. I am taking a slow goods train. I will know if the points on the line are faulty."

Before anyone can reply, James trundled off to fetch his train. Wise engines know that rain on the rails always cause problems for engines going uphill or downhill. It's hard getting uphill with rain, but it's even more dangerous going downhill. James, who was planning on proving Zachery and Boco wrong, was pulling his train along the line.

"Instead of taking Gordon's hill," he thought, "I'll just take a shortcut I know. That'll show them."

He didn't know that the shortcut he spoke of, was a large downhill run to a junction with many points. The signalman in charge of the points was out for tea, and the rails had been soaked from yesterday's rainfall. James tried applying the brakes but it was too late. The weight of the truck pushed James down the track at an alarming rate. He was jutted into the far right side by the points to a set of old and worn rails. These rails lead to a broken point that hadn't been mended in a long time. James skidded off the rails with the trucks flying behind. The driver and fireman jumped clear and out of the way. The fat controller arrived in the afternoon with Boco and the breakdown train.

"I am surprised, James." The fat controller said sternly. "I expect an engine to be on the rails, not trying to fly like an airplane."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." James spluttered.

Boco smiled and replied, "You sure know your points too."

James said nothing, and quietly was pulled away. I think he learnt his lesson about rain and points, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

Mainline Snow

Winter had come to the Island of Sodor. The fat controller's engines worked harder than ever. Zachery the Big Boy was shunting his long line of trucks alongside Thomas and Percy at Knapford station. Zachery smiled as he talked with his friends. "Isn't this great weather? The cold air, blowing against one's boiler, and the grass of green gently blanketed with white snow? A peaceful setting indeed if you ask me." Thomas chuckled as he said, "It's only peaceful until an engine gets stuck into a snow drift. We branch line engines have that problem more often than the main line."

"Yes," agreed Percy, "it's the time of year where we wear snow plows." "Oh I see," said Zachery curiously, "I never wore a snow plow before. You see when there was a snow drift we would-" He was about to tell the engines how he dealt with snow but just then Gordon pulled in with the express. He overheard the engines talk about snow. "Snow and engines don't mix. Every engine knows that." Gordon never had an accident involving snow. This got him all smoked up in his firebox, and I'm sorry to say it made him very conceited.

Zachery looked at the time and said, "Well I must be off. I will see you later Thomas and Percy. Goodbye, Gordon." With that said he pulled the long line of trucks and was gone. Percy and Thomas were waiting for their signal to go green, so they continued their chat with Gordon. "Every engine does know about snow, Gordon," began Percy, "but I haven't seen you use a snowplow." "Hmph," snorted Gordon, "Mainline engines don't need snow plows. We charge at snow head on, and the snow makes way for us." Before anyone can answer he went off to get a nice drink and some more coal for the morning run.

What Gordon didn't know is that workmen would come very in early in the morning, by riding in BoCo's work train, to clear the mainline of snow. However this morning, the workmen were cutoff from the mainline. It had snowed heavily last night and all roads were closed. Duck had shunted Gordon's coaches in place and Gordon backed up to them slowly and calmly. The passengers got in, the signal was dropped, and with a mighty whistle and heave, Gordon and the Express was off.

"Come along, come along!" sang Gordon, as he was flying down the mainline. "We're coming! We're coming!" sang the coaches happily as they trickety trocked along for the ride. The passengers were enjoying a delicious breakfast with the morning tea and the ride was as smooth as ever can be. Neither the passengers nor Gordon, his driver, and his fireman knew that disaster was just around the corner. There was a huge snow drift along the line. It was spread across a distance between a station yard's signal box, and Henry's tunnel. The signalman on duty had left and ran to call for help. What made matters worse was that the points were not set to divert the train.

By the time Gordon and his crew saw the drift, it was too late. Gordon plunged into the large drift as his driver and fireman jumped clear into the snow. The passenger felt a large jerk, and some of their breakfast flew off the table and onto the floor. Some exited the coaches to find out what had happened. Gordon was trapped inside the drift and was nowhere to be seen. The signal man arrived and called the yard, and exclaimed what had happened. Henry came to pull the express and the passengers to safety, and Donald and Douglas arrived to try and help Gordon out. They charged, and charged, and charged at the snow drift. But no matter how hard they tried, they could not reach Gordon. More snow kept falling from where they kept charging.

Back at Knapford yards, the fat controller was pondering on how to get Gordon out. Percy and Thomas were at the yards as well beside him and they too were worried. "If we don't get Gordon out," Thomas said, "The line will not be cleared, and there will be delay." "But how?" asked Percy sadly, "Donald and Douglas tried but the snow plows aren't working." Zachery pulled in with today's shipment from the other Railway. He heard what had happened to Gordon and couldn't help but chuckle, "What you need," he began, "is a snow machine."

Percy looked confused, "What is a snow machine?" "It's an old machine that required steam power and was used to push snow out of the way. I used these machines back home since I couldn't have a snow plow." Zachery said, "And you're in luck. The other railway wanted this one scrapped, but it is still in working order." Thomas and Percy smiled and waited for the machine to be unloaded from Zachery's train. The two then were coupled to the machine, and together they pushed it along the line. They reached the drift where Henry was waiting alongside for them. Gordon's Driver and Fireman saw the machine and volunteered to power it. Slowly but surely the machine pushed loads of snow with a violent roar away from the rails. At last they reached Gordon. Henry pulled Gordon out from the drift and away to Knapford while Thomas and Percy finished the job.

That night no one said anything as Gordon returned to the shed. He know knows a lot about snow and is now more careful when going along the main line.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas meets Ivor the Engine

Thomas the Tank Engine loves his branch line very much. He was always delighted to meet Stepney, the Bluebell engine, whenever Stepney visited the fat controller's railway. Lately though, Thomas wasn't feeling very happy. One early morning at Tidmouth sheds, the other engines tried to find out what was wrong.

"It's just not the same" began Thomas. "It is nice to know big, important and famous engines like Flying Scotsman are doing well...but never do I hear about more famous branch line tank engines being saved." Gordon understood how thomas felt but he also had to pull the express. He finished the conversation with an important, "Just have a nice run and you will feel a better engine."

At the station, the fat controller saw Thomas pulling in with Annie and Clarabel with Thomas still looking rather glum. The fat controller smiled and asked, "You don't look so happy. What's the matter Thomas?" "It's the outside world sir. " began Thomas, "Aside from Stepney, all I hear is how big famous engines get saved, and never small tank engines like me...I wonder if I will ever see or hear of another famous tank engine."

The fat controller laughed and smiled, "I know of one. And he still runs his line like you proudly do with your branch line." Thomas was excited and puzzled, "What?! Who?!" The fat controller began to tell Thomas, "Not very long ago, in the top left-hand corner of Wales, there was a railway. It wasn't a very long railway or a very important railway, but it was called The Merioneth and Llantisilly Rail Traction Company Limited, and it was all there was. And in a shed, in a siding at the end of the railway, lives the Locomotive of the Merioneth and Llantisilly Rail Traction Company Limited, which was a long name for a little engine so his friends just call him Ivor."

"What does he look like?" asked Thomas curiously. The fat controller just smiled and said, "Instead of telling you, I think it would be best if he visited the railway. I shall ring for his controller at once. I am sure she won't mind." "She?" asked Thomas puzzled. The fat controller laughed, "Oh yes I forgot to tell you. His railway was to be sold to the Other Railway and Ivor would have been replaced by diesels for shunting had it not been for a kind woman named Mrs. Porty. She is the controller and owner of Ivor's railway. I shall be sending her a call for her permission to send Ivor."

Thomas was most excited and ran along with Annie and Clarabel as the fat controller did just that. Meanwhile, in the Merioneth and Llantisilly Rail Traction Company Limited, Ivor was chugging along the line while his driver, Edwin Jones the Steam, was carefully cheking Ivor's headlong speed. "Come on Ivor," smiled Jones, "the station is just up ahead." Ivor replied with a whistle from one of his three whistles as they stopped at the station. There, waiting for them, was the stationmaster, Dai Station.

"Now Jones," said Dai in his thick Welsh accent, "I have gotten word from Mrs. Porty. She said a controller by the name of Sir Topham Hatt requests you and Ivor to visit the Island of Sodor. He made it most urgent and you know that upon proper regulation, we must be honored to answer it respectfully." "Oh why yes indeed," said Jones, "but why would this Sir Topham Hatt want to see Ivor?" "Search me," said Dai, ", but you better be quick about it." Jones looked to Ivor, "Come along Ivor, we have a long journey to run." Ivor didn't move and just retorted with a whistle. "Oh come on now boy, it will be fun. Besides, you've never been away from your railway before."

Jones was still met with a whistle of "No". "Now look here Ivor," began Jones, "I can't stand here and argue all day with you. If we do not go, it will make our railway look bad." Ivor just stayed where he was until Mrs. Porty came. She understood clearly why Ivor wouldn't move. "Oh, you poor dear. You do not want to leave Edwin the Song and the choir behind, and they won't have their engine to sing the bass." a kind yet eccentric Mrs. Porty said. Ivor whistled happily as to sound that Mrs. Porty was right. Mrs. Porty had arranged for Edwin and the Choir into coaches as Ivor was finally off pulling the small train behind him.

At Knapford Station, the engines were waiting as Thomas rolled in with his last run. He was excited and told everyone about Ivor. James looked to Thomas, "I never heard of him before." Thomas replied, "Neither did I, but the fat controller did and he invited him here for all of us to see." "Shh!," said Henry with a puf of steam, "I think I hear him now!" "Poop-poopily--poopily-poop-poop!" came an engines whistle as Ivor chugged along before them. Thomas was happy to see Ivor, but he like all the engines, were puzzled when the saw Ivor had three whistles. "Why DOES he have three whistles?" asked Percy puzzled. "You shall see soon enough," smiled Edwin Jones, Ivor's driver, "and we best hurry too before the sun comes down."

That afternoon, Thomas and his friends were greeted to one of the most beautiful things they had ever heard, a choir singing "Land of our Fathers", and Ivor singing bass. As soon as the choir finished their singing, they were met with a chorus of whistles from the engines of Sodor. Thomas smiled and greeted Ivor as he said, "Your railway my not be big, or may not be important, but Ivor, you, like all us engines, prove that we are all really useful indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

Deputation Race

Zachery the Big Boy thundered down the mainline. Work on the Island of Sodor was always busy, and Zachery wanted nothing more than a good long run with a heavy load of trucks. The fat controller always smiled to see Zachery working hard and was always pleased to see him on time delivering goods and freight all over the island no matter the weather. One day however, as the fire lighter and fireman was having Zachery ready for his morning run, his driver had a glum look on his face. "What's the matter Driver?" asked Zachery, "You don't usually look this glum."

"I have some bad news, ol' boy." said his driver, "Our manager called to say he needs us back home." Zachery was no longer in a bright cheerful mood either and was worried. "But why?" he asked. What came next from the driver's mouth was even worse, "Our contract with the Sir Topham Hatt is now null and void. Our manager back home in America says you are too costly to run and deems you for scrap." Zachery's heart sank even more as he trundled away to Knapford yards. Thomas was getting Annie and Clarabel ready when he saw Zachery backing up to his train of trucks.

"Cheer up lazy bones," laughed Thomas, "today is a great morning." Zachery said nothing and just pulled his train away. Thomas felt rather hurt, "Well...he didn't have to be rude about it." Thomas' driver told Thomas what he over heard from Zachery's driver, and Thomas too also couldn't help but feel sad and worried, "Scrap?! Oh no, not Zachery! He's helped us with the main line freight trains. It's just not fair!" Thomas told the other engines and they tried to tell the fat controller, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry." said the fat controller, "There is nothing I can do. Zachery has done his job, and I am proud to have seen him make our railway freight trains run like clockwork. However, I do not hold the rights to his keeping so therefore, I can do nothing." The engines were sad. Edward spoke up, "But who will take his place when he's gone?" The fat controller replied, "All that was available was a diesel. D251 to be precise." The engines were not only cross, they were shocked as well. D251, or Bowler as the engines have teased, came to their railway long ago and left because an inspector's bowler hat got stuck in his air intake. The thought of him coming back was just sickening to an engine's boiler.

Zachery returned from his long journey, but instead of returning to his shed, his driver drove Zachery to the docks and at a siding where a ship would come to take Zachery the next evening. Next morning, the engines were greeted with a horn as Bowler arrived. "Hello again, engines, it's been a while. I heard one of you is going away, and I was called to help. Oh this is the day." He chuckled and sneered. The engines glared and took no notice. With that said, Bowler was off to fetch the morning freight. A line of trucks were waiting for him as he coupled onto them and waited for the yard manager to give him the go ahead. One the points were set, and the signals dropped, bowler left with a growl and roar as he blowed his horn.

At the docks, Zachery was feeling sadder and sadder. To him, time was ticking away and he didn't want to leave knowing he would be scrapped. Just then Bowler arrived and was as smug as ever. "So YOU'RE the engine they are taking away to scrap. I am pleased," sneered Bowler. Zachery said nothing for he had no steam to answer. "Well I can't stay around all day, that's for fussy steam engines like yourself. I have important work to do." Bowler pulled away. Bowler was impatient and so eager to show off, he forgot to couple his train to a line of trucks that was supposed to be a part of his train. The dock yard manager was furious and telephoned the fat controller immediately to send for another engine. "There's only Zachery available sir," said one of the yard workers.

"Right," said the dock yard manager sternly, "Send word for his crew at once!" Zachery's driver and fireman arrived shortly and started lighting Zachery's fire. Zachery, now full of steam, was happy to be running again. He coupled onto the train and waited for the line to be clear. The points were set and he was off. "Let's make up for lost time!" said his driver, "We can't let that diesel win. If this is going to be our last day, old boy, then we'll give that diesel a run for his money, and a race he will never forget." With such kind words, Zachery's fire roared with life, his pistols pumped, and his steam whooshing in the air. The sound of his whistle echoed throughout the island as he thundered down the line. This was his last stand. The race was on. Zachery never went fast before, but his speed was checked by the driver as the train ran along the line with the line of trucks following along.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" sang Zachery to the trucks as he swayed and lurched, pounding the rails. "We will, we will, we'll beat that diesel yet." sang the trucks. Soon enough, they heard a familiar horn, there was Bowler pulling his train on the other line. He was enjoying himself until he heard the sound of Zachery's whistle. Zachery pulled up alongside as Bowler glared at Zachery. Zachery glared at Bowler as the two raced down the straight of the mainline. "Go it, Zachery, you're beating him!" his driver cheered him on. "Grrr," growled Bowler, "you are not beating me!"

"Yes I will, yes I will!" huffed Zachery as the two ran alongside one another. The signal box up ahead saw the locomotives racing on the line and the signal man set the points accordingly as he telephoned the next station to what he just saw. At the next junction, Thomas and Henry were waiting as the signals had been halted for them. "I can't understand it," said Thomas, "to think that we will be working with bowler from now on is just horrid." "Despicable is more like it" fumed Henry, "I wish there was some way we can help poor Zachery out. He's now resting gloomily at the docks, waiting to be shipped home to be scrapped." Suddenly Thomas noticed people getting on the platform bridges. More and more came, each ready to take pictures and notes.

"What are they doing here?" asked Thomas, "There's no special train being pulled today." Henry and Thomas jumped when they heard an angry diesel's horn and a loud but just as angry whistle. Before their very eyes, they saw Zachery and his train whooshing past them at high speeds with Bowler not trailing far behind. Thomas and Henry whistled as their cheers were drowned out by the people on the platform. The final stretch of the race was at Knapford yards. The points had been set for both Zachery and Bowler to park along the main sidings. The fat controller was told of the race and was waiting for the two engines along with a disgruntled american contractor. Soon enough, the two engines was in plain view as Zachery's driver shut off steam and got ready to apply the brakes. It was close, but Zachery emerged triumphant as his driver applied the brakes and had him stop just where he needed to be. Bowler sulked as he parked alongside in defeat.

The fat controller was cross, "Bowler. I am displeased with you. You were too busy showing off you left some of your work behind." Bowler said nothing and was very quiet. The contractor spoke up and was cross to see Zachery here, "Why is our steam engine here? He was supposed to be at the docks" The fat controller turned to the contractor, "Your engine, helped deliver the rest of this diesel's train, and proved he is a really useful engine." The contractor retorted, "Really useful or not, he is expensive to our company and must return immediately." The fat controller pointed his finger at the contractor and sternly replied, "If money is the issue, then have your administrator send me the paperwork. The Sodor Railway shall buy this engine from you and will be in my custody and care." Zachery beamed happily as he was met with whistles of joy from Percy, Edward, and James. Zachery was here to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

Mind the Bees

Bowler was sitting in a siding sulking. He had not been used in a long while ever since he didn't deliver all of his goods train, and losing to Zachery in a race. Just then, the Fat Controller came to see him, and he spoke rather firmly to Bowler, "I hope you have learnt your lesson, and I am giving you one more chance. The Vicar called this morning and needs an engine to pull a small freight of bee hives. Those hives contain the Vicar's prized bees and honey. I can not afford to have any accidents so you had better take care of them." Bowler smiled, "Yes sir, I will."

"Good," said the Fat Controller, "but let me remind you there will be no showing off on my railway. Really useful engines don't boast. They work hard and do as they are told. Now you must go to Edward's branch line and collect the bees." With those words, Bowler left one his driver had started his engine. He didn't like what the Fat Controller told him about being really useful. All the way to Edward's branch line he was grumbling, and complaining, "But it's true. Steam engines take forever to get started and are not reliable as I." Of course this was not true, but telling such a thing to Bowler, and he wouldn't listen. Edward was waiting for Bowler at the Vicar's farm. Edward was a kind and wise engine, so he politely told Bowler as Bowler coupled to the train, "Be sure to go very slow. The bees do not like getting biffed and stirred. That will make them angry. Also be sure to go on the straight-a-ways. Hills will only make the journey more dangerous."

Bowler just growled and said, "You are just an old fusspot. I know what to do, and I am pretty sure I can manage without a steam engine's word of advice." With that he pulled his trucks in motion. The rattle of the trucks stirred the bees, making them a bit cross. The bees grew crosser and crosser still while Bowler pulled the trucks along the main line. The trucks biffed and bumped each other stirring the bees more and more. Bowler reached a junction signal yard and stopped at the signal. His driver looked at the routes on the map. One route was the curve flat rail line that would get to their destination, but would take longer to reach, and the other was a small hill route that would also get to their destination in a faster amount of time, but would not follow Edward's advice.

Neither Bowler nor his Driver knew the bees were already cross, and much worse still, they didn't know what lay ahead on the route. Bowler's Driver applied the throttle and Bowler was off taking the hill route. The hill wasn't very steep, and Bowler was feeling much pleased with himself, "That'll teach that fusspot steam engine for telling me what to do." Then there was trouble. Further down the hill was Duck pulling a slow goods train. Bowler's driver applied the brakes as fast as he could, and bowler stopped within inches from Duck's break van. Sadly, the damage had been done. One of the hives flew off from it's holder, and banged on Bowler's roof before falling over the side of the rails. Bowler felt drips of honey falling all over his front and face. Soon there was an angry "Buzz Buzz" coming from the battered hive. Duck was horrified and rushed away to get help. He knew what was coming.

Bees, by the drones, left the hive and was very cross indeed. Their home was spoilt and their honey was all over Bowler. They were fuming so much that they began to buzz all around Bowler. Bowler's driver was safe in his cab and did not dare move out, but Bowler, on the other hand, was at the bee's mercy. Some of the bees tried stinging him on his sides, but it was no use. It was, after all, metal. So the bees buzzed and swarmed near bowler's face and began stinging that instead. "OOOH, OUCH!" cried Bowler, "HELP!" Help did arrive later that afternoon. Edward came from behind to collect Bowler's train. Henry arrived at the front to take Bowler away, and the Vicar was in Henry's cab with a new hive. The hive was placed where the old hive used to be and the angry bees flew into it without delay or fuss.

Edward pulled away the train as Bowler was coupled to Henry. Suddenly a rather stern voice came, "You are a very naughty engine." "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Bowler said to the Fat Controller. "Engines on my railway do as they are told. You disobeyed good advice and much worse you caused a rather nasty accident." "Yes sir," Bowler sulked. "Since you will not listen, I shall send you packing. Henry will be pulling you to the Other Railway first thing in the morning." Then the Fat Controller was holding back his laughter when he saw Bowler's face, "Now you know how STINGY bees can be. Especially when they are cross." Bowler said nothing as Henry whistled that he was ready and was off pulling a sulking Bowler along.


End file.
